A moment of love
by StarTrekTOSGirl
Summary: Havers wird von einem verzweifelten Ehemann gefangen gehalten, der den Tod seiner Frau rächen will und verlangt, dass Lynley ihm den Mörder seiner Frau ausliefert...


_**A moment of love**_

Es nieselte leicht, als das zehnte Polizeiauto mit heulenden Sirenen in der Nacht vor dem alten Herrenhaus in einem noblen Viertel Londons hielt.

Auf der Mauer, die das Haus von der Straße trennte, saß ein Mann, der die Hände ineinander verkrampft hatte und auf den Boden starrte. Er schien abwesend zu sein, weit weg mit seinen Gedanken.

„_Ich hätte es verhindern müssen"_, das war der Gedanke, der schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf herum spukte. _„Ich hätte es verhindern müssen." _

Aber er hatte es nicht verhindert. Hatte einfach nur geschockt dagestanden. Er hatte ihr Gesicht gesehen, ihren Schrei gehört, als er sie ins Auto gezerrt hatte...

„Detective Inspector Lynley?", einer der Männer aus dem Auto, das gerade vorgefahren war, stand vor ihm und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hielt seine Dienstmarke hoch. „Ich bin Gordon Slayers", erklärte er und wies auf seinen Kollegen, „das ist John Taylor."

Der blonde Mann auf der Mauer nickte nur. Er kannte sie beide, hatte sie schon mal gesehen. Es waren die beiden Männer, die gerufen wurden, wenn jemand durchgedreht war und Geiseln genommen hatte. Wenn jemand Forderungen stellte und das Leben dieser Geisel oder Geiseln ernsthaft in Gefahr war. Wie in diesem Fall.

Was genau Gordon Slayers für eine Funktion hatte oder wie genau man seinen Job nannte, wusste Lynley nicht mehr. Nur, das er irgendwie derjenige war, der die Maßnahmen in so einer Situation lenkte, ein Manager in Krisensituationen sozusagen. John Taylor dagegen war der Chef des SEK. Überflüssig zu erklären, warum er hier war.

Lynley schluckte und zwang sich, etwas vernünftiges zu sagen. „Sie sind da drin", erklärte er und wies überflüssigerweise auf das Haus. „Er hat sie geschnappt, als wir beide gerade aus Scotland Yard kamen...er kam mit dem Auto angerast, ist rausgesprungen, hat sie hineingezerrt und war weg."

Der Lord von Asherton wusste, wie seltsam er sich anhörte. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er fühlte sich einfach tot, tot und hilflos. Im ersten Moment, als er ihm noch zugerufen hatte: „Ich will Joannes Mörder oder sie ist tot", bevor er davongerast war, war er nur geschockt gewesen, hatte die Kollegen alarmiert, das Kennzeichen des Wagens genannt und war selbst mit seinem Bentley in die Richtung gefahren, in der er, Stephen Aller, mit ihr verschwunden war. Gefunden aber hatten sie schließlich seine Kollegen, da, wo ein Entführer am umwahrscheinlichsten sein Opfer hinbrachte: zu Hause.

Stephen Aller war hier mit ihr, Sergeant Barbara Havers und drohte damit, sie umzubringen, wenn sie ihm nicht den Mörder seiner Frau überließen.

Das dumpfe Gefühl der Leere in Lynley verwandelte sich in Schmerz, als er sich vorstellte, wie Aller Havers umbrachte. Ein Schmerz, der ihm die Luft abdrückte, seine Knie weich werden ließ, sein Herz zum dem zerbersten nah brachte. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren. _Nein..._

„Sir?", Lynley schreckte auf. Slayers sah ihn an, anscheinend hatte er ihn etwas gefragt. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, was haben Sie gefragt?."„Wissen Sie, welche Forderung der Entführer stellt?", wiederholte dieser seine Frage. „Ja, er hat es mir gesagt, bevor er mit Havers verschwunden ist. Aller will, dass wir ihm den Mörder seiner Frau ausliefern."

Die Stimme des Detective Inspectors war wieder klar und fest. Die Leere und Hilflosigkeit und der Schmerz in ihm waren verschwunden. Noch war es nicht soweit; Havers lebte. Und Lynley würde alles dafür tun, um sie aus den Händen dieses gefährlich verzweifelten Witwers zu befreien.

„Wissen Sie, was für eine Waffe er hat?", Gordon Slayers schien seine Routinefragen durch zugehen. „In seinem Haus habe ich eine alte Waffe gesehen, ein altes Jagdgewehr, das in seinem Wohnzimmer hing. Aber ob sie noch funktioniert und ob er sie benutzt, weiß ich nicht. Ich vermute es aber." „Gut", Slayers wandte sich an John Taylor, der die ganze Zeit neben ihm gestanden hatte. „Rufen Sie 20 SEK Leute und einen Psychologen. Wir werden es erst auf die leichte Art versuchen. Sie scheint", er blickte hoch zu einem der Fenster im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses, wo schwach Licht, wohl das einer Kerze, brannte, „im Moment nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr zu schweben."

Es ging rasend schnell. In höchstens fünf Minuten waren die SEK Leute und die Psychologin, eine Mrs. Ruth Bell, an dem alten Herrenhaus angekommen. Mrs. Bell stellte sich Lynley vor. „Guten Abend", sagte sie, aber Lynley ging gar nicht darauf ein. „Was wird jetzt getan?", fragte er sie stattdessen. „Können Sie mir das erklären? Mr. Slayers hat etwas veranlasst, aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist...er sagte etwas davon, dass sie es auf die leichte Art versuchen würden."

„Nun", Mrs. Bell, die ihr schwarzes, schon leicht angegrautes Haar zu einem strengen Dutt zusammengebunden hatte, lächelte. „Eigentlich sollen Sie das auch nicht wissen", erklärte sie ehrlich. „Es ist nichts gegen Sie, aber bei solchen Situationen ist viel Feingefühl gefragt..." „Aber ich bin Inspector und Sergeant Havers Partner", eindringlich sah Lynley die Psychologin mit seinen braunen Augen an, „ich möchte sie retten." Die Frau lächelte ihn wieder nur an und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Natürlich. Das wollen wir alle. Aber es ist das beste, wenn Sie sich hier nicht einmischen, sondern Mr. Slayers, Mr. Taylor und mich machen lassen. Umso schneller haben Sie Ihre Partnerin wieder." Eine Weile war es still. Lynley blickte in das beruhigend lächelnde Gesicht von Mrs. Bell.

„Was hat Slayers jetzt genau vor?", fragte der blonde Mann dann nur, ohne den Worten der Psychologin Beachtung zu schenken. Viele Erfahrungen in Verhören mit Verdächtigen hatten ihm gezeigt, das er auf diese Weise am besten an das kam, was er wissen wollte.

Auch bei Mrs. Bell funktionierte es. Sie sah ihn zwar leicht verärgert an, sagte dann jedoch: „Ich soll mit Mr. Taylor und einem Mann vom SEK zu Mr. Aller gehen und ihn zum aufgeben bewegen." „Danke", Lynley warf Mrs. Bell noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Mr. Slayers machte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Lord von Asherton Mr. Slayers gefunden hatte. Einige Polizisten liefen geschäftig im Licht der rot-blau blinkenden Polizeiwagen herum, die meisten aber standen hinter der Absperrung, um neugierige, meist in Schlafanzug und Bademantel gekleidete Nachbarn abzuschirmen. Die 20 vermummten SEK Beamten standen vor ihrem dunklen Kastenwagen, in dem sie hergekommen waren, und schienen ruhig auf ihren Einsatz zu warten, als Lynley an ihnen vorbei kam und zu Mr. Slayers trat, der sich gerade mit John Taylor unterhielt.

„Mr. Slayers?", der Mann drehte sich um und blickte geradewegs in die entschlossenen, braunen Augen von Thomas Lynley.

„Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn Sie Aller dazu bewegen wollen, aufzugeben."

Einen Moment war es still. Auf Slayers Gesicht konnte man deutlich sehen, dass er abwog, ob er ob Lynleys Entschlossenheit lieber zustimmen oder ablehnen sollte. Er entschied sich für letzteres, warf aber vorher über das abgesperrte Gebiet noch einen langen Blick zu Lynleys Bentley, wo Ruth Bell stand, die ihn aber nur hilflos ansah, was zeigte, dass auch sie schon versucht hatte, den blonden Mann zu beruhigen.

„Tut mir Leid, Inspector", versuchte es Slayers, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

„Hören Sie, Slayers", Lynleys Stimme zitterte leicht und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Aber er hatte keine Angst. Er war verzweifelt, wild verzweifelt und entschlossen.

„Sergeant Barbara Havers ist _mein _Sergeant", betonte er, „und ich werde mit Mr. Taylor, einem SEK Mann und Mrs. Bell zu Mr. Aller gehen und versuchen, ihn zum aufgeben zu bewegen. Und wenn Sie", sein Blick wurde scharf, „mich daran hindern wollen, werde ich mich wenn nötig beim Chef von Scotland Yard beschweren, mit dem ich sehr gut bekannt bin..."

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, um für Slayers abzuwägen, was das beste für ihn war. „Gut, Sie dürfen mitkommen", stimmte er zu und wandte sich schnell wieder dem Chef des SEK zu, um mit ihm das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Eine Viertelstunde später war es soweit. Taylor hatte sich die Kleidung der SEK Beamten angezogen, trug aber keine Maske, um sein Gesicht zu verdecken, anders als der Mann, der neben ihm stand. Dies war der Mann, der mit ihnen zusammen in das Haus gehen würde. „Das ganze läuft folgendermaßen ab", erklärte Taylor und wandte sich an die Psychologin und Lynley. „Ich werde mit meinem Mann hier", er wies auf den Vermummten neben ihm, „vorausgehen. Sie beide folgen. Später wenn wir in dem Raum sind, wo Aller und Ihr Sergeant", er wandte sich an Lynley, „sind, wird sich Mrs. Ruth mit ihm unterhalten, von mir und meinem Begleiter geschützt und so versuchen, ihn zum aufgeben zu bewegen. Sie", er wandte sich wieder an Lynley, „werden sich im Hintergrund halten, ist das klar?." „Klar", Lynley war ruhig. Er wusste, das der Chef des SEK das nur tat, um ihn vor einer unüberlegten Handlung zu bewahren und um Havers zu schützen.

„Gut, dann lassen Sie uns gehen."

Vorsichtig öffnete Taylor die unverschlossene Tür. Völlige Dunkelheit trat ihnen entgegen. Draußen war es zwar auch dunkel, es war immerhin schon 23:00 Uhr, aber dort spendeten wenigstens die Straßenlaternen und Lichter der Polizeiautos etwas Licht.

„Kommen Sie", die Stimme des Chefs des SEK war nur der Hauch eines Flüsterns. Lynley und die Psychologin folgten den SEK Leuten.

Obwohl Lynley gewiss kein Typ war, der sich im Dunkeln fürchtete, kam während er mit den anderen durch das dunkle Haus schlich, ein beklemmendes Gefühl der Angst in ihm auf, das ihm die Kehle langsam zuschnürte und seine Beine lähmte, sodass er sich kaum noch überwinden konnte, vorwärts zu gehen. _„Havers"_, dachte er und verscheute mit diesem simplen Gedanken fast gänzlich die ihn zu lähmen beginnende Angst, indem er an den Menschen dachte, für den er das hier tat. _„Havers_."

Zwischendurch hielten die beiden Vordermänner immer mal wieder an, um auf Geräusche zu achten. Aber nichts rührte sich und sie bewegten sich langsam durch den Flur des Hauses auf die Treppe zu. Von dieser drang schon von oben schwach Licht zu ihnen.

Es knarrte leicht, als Taylor auf die erste Treppenstufe trat. Alle hielten den Atem an und Lynleys Nerven spannten sich noch mehr an als sowieso schon.

Aber nichts geschah. Vorsichtig stieg Taylor weiter hoch, aber als keine Stufe mehr knarrte, winkte er die anderen hoch, die alle schnell direkt auf die zweite Stufe hoch gingen.

Oben angekommen sahen sie gleich geradeaus den Raum vor sich, aus dem das flackernde Licht kam. Die Tür stand offen, aber man konnte vom Flur aus nur das Fenster sehen, das hinaus in die Nacht führte.

Taylor bedeutete ihnen mit dem Kopf, weiterzugehen und sie folgten ihm.

An der Tür stoppte er kurz, lauschte wieder. Dann trat er ein und sah sich um. Sein Blick blieb links von ihm an etwas hängen. Er winkte Mrs. Bell und den Inspector hinein.

An der Wand links vom Fenster saß Mr. Stephen Aller, den Blick starr auf eine Kerze gerichtet, die das flackernde Licht verursachte. Havers lag neben ihm an den Wand, geknebelt und gefesselt, mit geschlossenen Augen und rührte sich nicht.

Besorgt musterte Lynley seine gefesselte und geknebelte Kollegin. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig.

„Sie schläft", die Stimme von Stephen Aller durchbrach die Stille des Raumes. Die hellblauen Augen des Mannes waren auf Lynley gerichtet und ruhig erwiderte der Inspector den Blick. „Wo ist der Mörder meiner Frau?", Stephen Allers Blick ging kurz von Lynley weg und musterte die anderen Anwesenden, kehrte dann jedoch zu ihm zurück.

„Nicht hier."

Allers Gesicht wurde hart, seine Augen bekamen einen seltsamen Glanz. „Ich hatte Ihnen doch gesagt, was ich will, oder?", fragte er und seine Stimme war im Vergleich zu vorher einen Ton leiser geworden.

„Ja, das haben Sie", Ruth Bell mischte sich ein und die Aufmerksamkeit von Havers Entführer richtete sich auf die Psychologin. „Aber wir können ihn Ihnen nicht ausliefern. Das ist gegen das Gesetz."

Eine Sekunde war es still.

Dann lachte Stephen Aller, ein lautes, kurzes, verächtliches Lachen. „Ach ja? Und das das Schwein meine Frau gekillt hat, ist gesetzlich, ja?." „Nein, aber ..." „Nichts aber!", zischend schnitt Aller Mrs. Bell das Wort ab. Er wandte sich von Mrs. Bell ab und wieder Lynley zu. „Ich wollte den Mörder meiner Frau", sagte er wieder mit ruhiger, beherrschter Stimme. „Aber da Sie ihn mir nicht gebracht haben...", er stand auf und holte hinter sich sein altes Gewehr hervor, „muss ich meine Drohung wohl leider wahr machen..."

Die glänzenden Augen des Mannes hefteten sich auf Lynley und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als er das Entsetzen sah, mit dem der Inspector die Bewegung verfolgte, mit der er die Waffe auf die schlafende Havers richtete.

„Das wagen Sie nicht", stieß Lynley hervor, bemüht, ruhig und beherrscht zu klingen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Na, wie ist dieses Gefühl? Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und nackten Angst, wenn jemand mit einer tödlichen Waffe auf einen geliebten Menschen zielt?", fragte Aller. „Schrecklich, nicht wahr? Ja, Inspector, genauso habe ich mich gefühlt, als meine Joanne vor meinen Augen erschossen wurde...", die glänzenden hellblauen Augen fixierten Lynley weiter, während sich Allers Finger langsam dem Abzug näherte...

„Wenn Sie abdrücken, sind Sie keinen Deut besser als der Mörder Ihrer Frau", Mrs. Bells Stimme war überraschend fest. Einen Moment lang verharrte Allers Finger in der Luft. Er sah die Frau an. Sein Gesicht war starr.

„Meine Frau ist tot", sagte er dann tonlos. „Das Liebste, was ich hatte, ist tot. Und Sie sagen mir, dass ich keinen Deut besser bin, als der Mörder meiner Frau, wenn ich abdrücke?."

„Ja."

Einen Moment war es still. Lynleys Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.

„Glauben Sie, das interessiert mich?."

Es kam Lynley vor, als würde Aller den Abzug in Zeitlupe drücken. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der SEK-Beamte seine Waffe erhob und auf Aller richtete. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass sich sein Körper anspannte, bereit, loszusprinten um sich vor seiner Assistentin zu werfen...

Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend. Lynley raste los, warf sich vor Havers auf den Boden und...

Verwirrt nahm Lynley wahr, das Mrs. Bell weinte, Mr. Taylor die Frau tröstend in seinen Armen hielt und das der SEK-Beamte seine Waffe langsam sinken ließ, die er anscheinend abgefeuert hatte.

Er sah unter sich. Er lag auf Stephen Aller, der blutüberströmt auf dem Boden lag. Von seiner Stirn rann Blut.

Erschrocken stand Lynley von ihm auf und bemerkte, dass das Gewehr schlaff in Allers Hand lag.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging sein Blick zu Havers, die immer noch neben Aller auf dem Boden lag. Hatte Aller vorher noch abdrücken können? War außer dem einen Schuss noch einer gefallen? War Havers...?

Nein, er konnte nicht daran denken. Schnell ging er zu ihr. „Havers", er ging auf die Knie und beugte sich über sie. „Havers..."

„Sie lebt", John Taylor stand neben ihm. „Sehen Sie? Sie atmet."

Ja, Lynley sah es, wenn auch erst spät. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, sein Atem beruhigte sich und er spürte, wie ihm Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen stiegen. „Ja..danke", brachte er heraus, sah den SEK-Beamten kurz an, schluckte und wandte sich wieder Havers zu.

Als sich entfernende Schritte und leises Gemurmel ihm verraten hatten, dass Taylor, der SEK-Beamte und auch Mrs. Bell weg waren, ließ er seinen Tränen, die er vorher mit Mühe zurückgedrängt hatte, freien Lauf.

Leise schluchzend fuhr er Havers durchs Haar, über die Wange und merkte, wie von ihm dabei jedesmal ein kleines Stück von seiner Anspannung abfiel. Havers ging es gut, sie war außer Gefahr...

Es war klar, dass Lynleys Berührungen von Havers nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben konnten. Unerwartet und ohne Vorzeichen schlug Barbara die Augen auf und blickte direkt in die verweinten Augen Ihres Inspectors, aus denen noch immer Tränen kamen.

„Sir?", sie richtete sich auf. „Sie...Sie sind hier? Wo ist Aller?."

„Aller ist tot", Lynley sah kurz neben sich, wandte sich dann aber schnell wieder seinem Sergeant zu. „Er war kurz davor, Sie zu töten",seine Stimme zitterte, „aber der SEK-Mann hat Gott sei Dank vor ihm abgedrückt...", seine Stimme brach.

„Ach, Sir...", Havers wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Noch nie hatte sie den Inspector so besorgt um sie gesehen. Es rührte sie. Ohne nachzudenken legte sie Arme um Lynley und zog ihn an sich. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über den Rücken und genoss die Wärme seines Körpers. Er fühlte sich so gut an...

Barbara spürte, wie ihr Herz warm wurde und die Liebe zu Lynley durchströmte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.

„_Bitte lass es nie enden", _bat sie im Stillen. _„Bitte nicht..."_

Nur widerstrebend ließ sie ihn los, als Lynley sich langsam von ihr löste, nur um danach überrascht innezuhalten.

_Lynley sah sie an, wie er sie noch nie zuvor angesehen hatte. Seine braunen Augen waren voller Zärtlichkeit und seine Finger strichen sanft über ihre Wange. _

_Barbara schluckte. Ihr Magen kribbelte und in ihr breitete sich eine Wärme aus, die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte..._

_Panik stieg in ihr auf. Havers wollte irgendetwas sagen, etwas, das ihn dazu brachte, sie nicht mehr so anzusehen. Etwas, dass das Kribbeln und die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, auslöschte. Er brachte sie um den Verstand, brachte sie dazu, Gefühle zu zeigen. Gefühle für ihn zu zeigen, die sie so lange unter Verschluss gehalten hatte..._

_Lynleys Hand hörte plötzlich auf, ihre Wange zu streicheln und langsam näherte er seinem Gesicht dem ihren._

_Sekunden später spürte Havers seine Lippen auf den ihren. Sanft küsste er sie und wie automatisch öffnete sie ihre Lippen..._

_Havers sah und hörte nichts mehr. Sie fühlte nur noch. Fühlte Lynleys Körper nah an ihrem, seine Lippen auf ihren und seine Zunge, die sanft ihren Mund erkundete. Er war wunderbar zärlich...so sanft hatte sie noch nie ein Mann geküsst, so voller Liebe..._

_Auch Lynley fühlte nur noch. Vorsichtig drückte er sie an ihren Schultern noch näher zu sich. Es war wunderbar, sie so nah bei sich zu haben...sie zu schmecken..._

_Sie fühlte sich einfach nur unbeschreiblich wunderbar an. So wie sie hatte sich noch keine andere Frau vor ihr angefühlt. Sie küsste ihn sanft und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich, mit soviel Gefühl..._

Irgendwann hatten beide keine Luft mehr. Gleichzeitig lösten sie sich keuchend voneinander- gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?", ein Polizeibeamter stand mit ein paar weißgekleideten Männern mit Maske hinter ihm in der Tür. Beamte, die die Leiche von Aller mitnehmen wollten.

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung", Lynley lächelte etwas schief und wandte sich dann Havers zu. „Kommen Sie?", er hielt ihr eine Hand hin. „Ja", sie ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

„Wiedersehen", Lynley drängte sich mit Havers an den Beamten vorbei und ging zur Treppe. Das Licht war inzwischen überall im Haus angeschaltet worden.

Während sie hinunterstiegen hielt der Inspector kurz an und blickte seinen Sergeant an. Schweigend erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Er war normal. Nichts in seinen Augen erinnerte an das, was vor ein paar Minuten passiert war. _Da war nur die Hand, die sich vorsichtig um die ihre schloss..._

Beide stiegen die Treppe hinunter und verließen das Haus. Sie durchquerten den Vorgarten, gingen an den letzten Schaulustigen vorbei, die nur noch von ein paar Polizisten abgeschirmt wurden und stiegen in Lynleys Bentley.

ENDE


End file.
